Kitty Hunt
by Zoepoes
Summary: This is a KaixRay(Rei) story(yaoishonen ai), and it all started with a kitten... Update;Chapter 11! (Removed the X-mas thingie)
1. Kitty Hunt

Zoepoes: I need to think of a better name…

Kai: What are you doing? You need to start the story!

Ray: Yeah, what kind of story is it anyway?

Zoepoes: My first!

Kai: Yeah right… whatever…

Zoepoes: This story is a Kai X Ray(Rei) story! Yoai! Shonen ai! No flamers, if you don't like this just don't read it! It's really that simple…

Ray:  = ^_^ =

Disclaimer, by Kai…: Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade, but does like us so she decided to write this fanfic!

Zoepoes: Please no flamers! Thanks ^.^ 

Ray: Kenny is on a vacation, away from the Bladebreakers…

Kai: I don't blame him…, now he doesn't have to hang around with Tyson now every day…

Zoepoes: Shall we begin? Oh one more thingie… excuse my bad English!

___________________________________________________________________

**Kitty hunt**  _(Kai POV)_

I finished eating in silence the other Bladebreakers just talked, Tyson most… 

Why does he can't stop talking? He's going to give me a headache…

Tyson: So, where was I … Oh yeah! So I almost won this contest when…

Max: Where finished eating Tyson! It's your turn to do the dishes!

Tyson: Why? I already did it once, besides Ray hasn't did it once!

Max: That's because it's his house! Remember?

Ray: I'm going out for a walk… See you guys later…

Ray left.

Ray sounded pretty sad, I wonder why… I hate it when he looks sad, it makes me feel sad to…

Wait! What was I thinking, I shouldn't care about him! I never cared for Tyson or Max before…

Tyson: I'm going out to I , errrrrr have some important things to do! 

Tyson runs away trough the backdoor.

Max: Tyson! Don't run from your tasks! He chased Tyson. 

They left to… Luckily… Now I finally have some time for myself.

I walked to the couch and sat down on it. Time to relax…

"Miao?"

What's that? I wondered.

A cat jumped up and sat on my lap. I looked to it, a bit surprised. What was this animal doing in Ray's house?

The cat purred and dropped a toy mouse onto my lap. I picked it up, and examined it.

I forgot, Ray has a cat… guess I'm not alone after all…

I threw the mouse away, and the cat chased it. 

And brought it back… What? I thought only dogs did that! So I threw it away again and the cat chased it and brought it back.

I begun to like this game, and keep throwing the mouse away. I liked it so much that I ran also after it and began to play this game. I never thought I would enjoy such a simple game!

I smiled, and laughed. A happy feeling spread over my body, this was fun! I hadn't laughed like this in a long time…

Ray POV 

I walked back to my house, the walk had done me very good! I also saw Max and Tyson come by the said they wouldn't be home until tomorrow…

In this walk I had thought about a lot of times, but especially about Kai… 

A blush appeared on my cheeks. Kai…   I thought I only had feelings for him as a friend…

But I now knew that I wanted more… I tell him…, someday… not today.

Although I do was home with him alone today… No! don't think such things Ray! But I'd loved to lye in his arms, in a tight embrace… No! stop thinking such things Ray! I called myself to order.

I touched my cheek, it only was redder then before. I hope they cool down soon I thought.

I heard laughing coming from my house. Who could it be? Kai? No, that couldn't be he never laughed… I wish I knew how he laughed, maybe it would make him even more handsome…  

Stop it Ray!

I curiously entered silently the house, now one would hear me now…

I saw Kai running trough the house laughing and playing with my cat!

I gasped, but then hid before he saw me…

Kai POV 

Wow! This was great! Maybe I should stop now… I sweated enough… What would the others think if they saw me like this! I took my scarf of and dropped myself on the couch. The cat meowed and jumped on top of me, curling itself against my heated body purring.

I smiled at the sight of this, it looked so cute… I stroked gently it's fur.

Ray POV 

Wow… I wish he stroke me like that, letting his hand slide trough my hair… I would purr for sure…

Kai POV 

I felled sleepily and yawned, but smiled softly. I did not wanted to disturb this sweet kitty… maybe I should just sleep here…

And so I drifted asleep

 "Sweet dreams kitty…," I whispered.

Ray POV 

What a sweet words, I never expected such things from our cold-hearted leader… But it's cute anyways…

I went looking for a clean blanked, he needed one or else he'll catch a cold.

So I walked up to him and my cat Lara… 

"Lara," I whispered. The cat woke and looked up to me. "I need to cover Kai with this, can you sleep somewhere else?" I asked.

Lara blinked and then softly meowed and jumped of Kai. Kai moved a bit. I froze. He slept further, phew! I was lucky. A covered Kai with the blanked, and wanted to leave only…

He looked so peacefully when he slept… maybe… I leaned closer to him and felt his breath on my face. Then I softly let my lips brush against his. I sighted dreamily, this was what I always wanted to do…

"Ray…" he moaned. I froze, was he awake? No! please let this not happen!

Kai shifted and then one of his arms pulled me closer to him. 

I plunged from hot to cold, what was he doing?!

Kai pulled me even more closer, and brushed his lips against Ray's.

Ray's eyes widened. But he let it happen, he didn't mind. Ray moaned, "Kai…"

Then Kai stopped and let Ray loose, he slept further. 

Ray loved the moment, but was unsure what to think about it.

I'd better go to bed myself, he thought and left.

I'll think about this tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________

Zoepoes: So, what do ya think?

Kai: I think you need to improve your English…

Ray: Hey Kai!

Kai: Hmm?

Ray: *kisses Kai* don't be so hard to her, she's trying?

Kai: *blushes* 

Zoepoes: Please comment! ^.^ Oh and there will be more of this story!


	2. A relaxing shower, and Kai's scarf

Zoepoes; Hello! This is chapter 2, quick enough for ya?

Ray; She hasn't got much inspiration lately, guess her muse died…

Kai; That's not it Ray! Remember?

Ray; Oh! Of course!

Kai; *evil grin* she has to do a presentation in front of the class…!

Zoepoes; *looks depressed*  ~.~

Ray; Kai! You know she hates that!

Kai; *evil grin* I know…

Zoepoes; You know, you could be a little nicer… I write this fic, so I DECIDE what happens in it…*evil grin* 

*a pink dress appears on Kai*

Kai; Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! GET IT OFF !

Zoepoes; Why should I? *grins*

Disclaimer by Ray; Since Kai is busy *Kai runs around madly* I'll do this! Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

Zoepoes; Oh Ray!

Ray; Yes?

Zoepoes; Should I let Kai out of his pink dress???

Ray; Well… oké…

*pink dress disappears, leaving Kai in his normal clothes* (no not naked, too bad!)

Kai; *growls* let's get this fic started, alright…

_______________________________________________________________ A relaxing shower, and Kai's Scarf…  _(Ray POV)_

I stretched myself. I had slept very, very nice! And a good dream about Kai… 

Kai, yes I had been thinking about it definitely…

I walked to the shower, taking my clothes of I thought.

I have heard things about dreams, can be quiet incorrect. Example, if you dream about your friend, or somebody else kissing you… It can also means that they want a closer friendship, or really appreciate you as a friend.

So, Kai kissing me could have meant nothing. He'll probably remember nothing about it, because he was asleep.

I let the water of the shower run slowly over my body, and washed my hair.

Luckily showers relax me I thought.

When I stepped out of the shower walking towards the room I saw Kai, waking up…

I quickly slipped into my room. I heard him walking trough the room, and some zippers zip.

Zippers? Was he undressing? My cheeks flushed. No, no, no don't think such things! Just get dressed! I dressed myself, while hearing the water… splashing on the floor… Kai's body…

No! I finished and walked in the room. The shower was still running. Then I saw a pile of clothes lying on the floor, could he have forgot them? Should I take them to him… while he's naked under the shower… unfortunately I had a shower cabin… But wait, those aren't his clothes… it only is his scarf. I took the scarf and let the smooth stuff run trough my fingers, since when he bought a new one? It wasn't like he wore it much lately, almost never actually…

How would it suit me? I thought it always made Kai look pretty sexy… I walked to my room with the scarf, and to my mirror. I tied it round my neck. It looked pretty spiffy though… but not as sexy as when Kai wore it…

Kai POV 

Mmmmmmm, the shower did loads of good to me. Warm water… just as warm as Ray's body…

What was I thinking? It was that dream… I kissed Ray in it, but I didn't mind. I loved it…

Thinking about this a stepped out of the shower. I started to get dressed, somehow I was forgotten my scarf… Never mind, I'll get it now. While still drying my hair with the towel I walked into the living room. Where's my scarf? I thought. I was sure that I left it here, somewhere? Then I saw a door, slightly opened. I walked up to the door and opened it softly.

Ray was standing for a mirror, wearing my scarf… Why? A slight grin played on my lips. I'll scare him… I sneaked up to him, so that he wouldn't see me in the mirror nor hear me.

Then I put my arms around his waist…

Ray POV 

I was to busy with looking in the mirror that I didn't heard Kai. 

Suddenly I felt two arms around me… "Ai!" I jumped up, and fell backwards… on top of Kai…

I heard him grinning, "Ray…, although I'm lying REALLY comfortable with you on top of me, but… I would appreciate it if you would get of now, my hair is just washed you know…"

I heard the sarcasm in his voice, but still flushed and quickly got of him. 

I helped him up. And looked embarrassed into his beautiful eyes. I coughed. He only looked very pleased. Our heads where so close…

"Yo, Ray! Kai!," a familiar voice pierced trough their moment.

I saw Kai's mood change from happy… to very, very bad. 

His grin changed into a frown. 

No… I thought.

"Hey you guys!," Tyson said. "We didn't wanted to leave you that long alone… we knew you missed us!"

"Since when…," Kai mumbled when walking away.

"Where's he going to?" Max asked.

"I don't know…," I said with a faked smile on my face.

I was depressed. 

"Well anyway! No matter how much you missed us, we aren't going to stay," Tyson continued. 

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Max and I saw this great camp and decided to go with it! There where only a few places free and we signed up," he told.

"So, we're very sorry but you guys can't come with us…" Max replied.

I wanted to laugh, smile anything but I didn't.

"That's oké…, me and Kai will have are own fun I guess…," I told them.

Max jumped me, and hugged me.

"Thanks Ray! We knew you wouldn't mind!"

"Yeah! We'll just grab our stuff and leave you and Mr. 'Sourpuss' alone! But don't worry we'll be back in two weeks!" Tyson screamed happily.  

So they grabbed there stuff and left.

Wow… I thought. Two whole weeks without Max and Tyson… Alone with Kai…

I certainly won't mind that! I smiled.

Zoepoes; Now how's that?

Ray; I think your improving!

Zoepoes; You think so? Well maybe my muse returned.

Ray; Where's Kai?

Zoepoes; You mean Mr. 'Sourpuss'?

Ray; Yes… you know he doesn't like being called like that, now where is he?

Zoepoes; I don't know?

Ray; Toyah!

Zoepoes; Seriously, I DON'T know! Do I have to spell it for ya!?

Ray; It's not ya, it's you…

Zoepoes; That doesn't matter now…

Kai; HELP!!!!!!! *is being chased by a horde of fangirls* 

Ray; *sweatdrop*

Zoepoes; Oké! Who let the fangirls in!?


	3. Curse the Tyson & Twister fun!

Zoepoes; Oh! Look! I've gotten some comments! *waves to the commenters*

Kai; Everything's fine as long as you're not going to give me a pink dress, or let the FANGIRLS in…

Zoepoes; I swear it wasn't me! I was with Ray al the time! Right Ray?

Ray; *purrs in his sleep*

Kai; Oh joy…

Zoepoes; Well anyway… I thank my commenters, still I'm sticking with the switch between Kai and Ray POV I like it more that way so you just have to take it so! *sticks out her tongue*

Just kidding… ^.^

Ray; *wakes up, and stretches* Did I miss something?

Kai; Not really…

Zoepoes; Anyway AGAIN*glares at Kai because of interrupting her again*, I hope you will enjoy the story anyways, you see it's more fun for me to switch between two POV's…

Disclaimer, by Kai(Ray; It's my turn! Kai; no it's not! You did it in the previous chapter!)

Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade, blablablablablabla It's really like that! Get used to it!

Zoepoes; And so the story continues…

_______________________________________________________

**Curse the Tyson & Twister **  _(Kai POV)_

"Curse that Tyson…"

I slowly walked by the river. He has the worst timing anyone could have. 

Oh well, I didn't hate him that much, at least not any more… I sighed.

Maybe I should go back, I will…

When I walked into the living room I saw only Ray and his cat Lara sitting on the cough.

"Hey," I said. He smiled. "Where's Tyson and Max?"

"They left"

"Because of me?" I asked.

"No… they signed up for a camp!" he said cheerfully.

"They did?," I was a bit surprised.

"Yes, for two whole weeks!" he smiled.

Wow… I thought, I think Tyson's timing is improving!

Ray POV 

Kai seems happy with it… I hope he also is happy with what I planned!

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Well… since we're alone for two weeks, and I know that you don't like doing nothing…"

"Yes?" Kai asked curiously.

"Well, I thought we could go somewhere to… one week… what do you think?"

"Hmmm… well where do you want to go?" he asked, while sitting next to me.

"Ummm… well I've heard of this survival like camp thingie…," I said nervously.

"Are there more people there then just us?" he said, hard…

It looked like he minded if there were more people, no it's not like that Ray! It's just your mind playing tricks with you again!

"Well, I've checked and we are the only people that are going there, if we go…"

"We are?" he asked.

"Yes"

"When is it?"

"Does that mean you want to?"

"I think so, when?"

"Today"

"What!?" 

"Yes I know, but if we start packing over an hour we'll have enough time till the bus leaves," I said. "It leaves at 1 AM."

"What?!, you've got to be kidding?" he said. "Even for me that's early!"

"I know"

"Never mind, I'll go with you…" he said with a little smile on his face.

"You will? Thanks Kai!" I yelled happily. Woah! I needed to stop myself from hugging him.

He's is going with me… YES!

Kai POV 

I smiled, I could see Kitten was happy with my decision. What?! Kitten? Since when did I started calling him like that? Whatever…

I started petting Lara, Ray was petting her to. I simply let my hand slide softly past his when stroking Lara. He shivered lightly. I liked that, so I stroked her fur again and gently stroked Ray's hand with it. This was fun… There appeared a little blush on Ray's face.

Then I stood up, and saw a slight appearance of disappointment on Ray's face.

"I'll go pack my bag… you should do that to…" I said.

Ray nodded.

That evening… 

"So what are we going to do, sleep a little or try to stay awake?" he asked.

"I think we should stay awake, if we go to sleep we might not wake in time"

Ooooh, that was such a lie of mine, I always woke up in time with or without help.

"That's fine by me," Ray said 

"But where do we need to wait for that bus anyway?" 

"We wait here, in my house, the bus will pick us up"

"Now what do you want to do till then," I asked.

Ray smiled. "I knew you would ask, so I've got us some games!"

Oh no… games… what a pain… oh well… it's always better then Tyson talking.

"What have you got"

"I've got some card games, Risk, Mastermind and Twister, but I figured you wouldn't like that because…"        

I interrupted him. "Twister you say? That's fine by me!"

"You serious last time when Tyson wanted to play that you said no, because you thought it…" 

"Never mind what I said then let's just play it!"

Ray POV 

"Well right, but it's a little difficult with the to of us so… Kenny left us something handy!"

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's a computer Twister program! It selects the colors and the hand or feed things for us!"

I started the program. "It's voice activated so if one of us says; next move it will select the next one, and stop… speaks for itself!" I explained.

"You do know how to play it don't you?" I asked.

"Yes… just get started!" he said.

"Okay, don't rush me!" I turned on some music to make things less boring.

Kai laid the Twister cloth on the floor, and took place, meanwhile I inserted our names.

(The cloth lies so that the red circles are on Kai's side, and the green ones are on Ray's side! I don't have Twister myself so the colors go like this; red, yellow, blue, green)

"Kai, left hand on red"

And so he did. "next move"

"Ray, right foot on blue"

"Next move"

"Kai, right hand on blue"

"Why does this stupid computer, only let's me do my hands! Anyway… Next move"

"Ray, right hand on yellow" Ray now putted his hand between two of Kai's, which forced him to look in his eyes. I felt my cheeks rice, no! why me… 

Kai only smirked," Go on, next move…," he whispered.

"N-next move"

"Kai, left hand on blue"

Darn I thought why did I chose this position? I'm so close to Kai I could kiss him… I want to… but I can't…

"Next move," Kai whispered.

"Ray, right hand stays on yellow"

"Next move," I said.

"Now we'll do two moves at the time!" the computer said.

Huh? I never knew that would happen…

"Kai, left and right foot on green"

Green! I thought, the only way to reach that is…

"Ray, you haven't used your left foot could you slide it a little more to the left?" he softly whispered. Shaking I did what he asked. Then he shoved his two legs trough the middle of mine, lying under me…

If I fell I would fell right on top of him. He smiled, was he playing with me?"

"Next move," he said.

"Ray both hands on red"

Oh no! I thought, I'll never make that!

So I tried to walk that way, and failed, I fell on top of Kai…

"Oof!"

And so I lay on his chest, my head totally red, as red as the red circles on the Twister cloth…

"Ray?"

"Hmm?"

"You lost"

"I know…"

He didn't seem to mind lying like this…

Suddenly I heard a bus.

"Ray? I think the bus is here, we should get our stuff…," he sounded slightly disappointed or was it just my imagination playing with me again?

So I got off him. I yawned.

"I'll take your stuff to the bus, but will you then pick up Twister?" he asked.

I nodded. 

"Great"

Zoepoes; Now how's that?

Kai; Pretty good…

Zoepoes; Why can't you just say it's; Wonderful, great!    Ray likes my stories probably better then you do… where's he anyway?

Kai; Kitten? He sleeping…

Zoepoes; ^.^ aha! Kitten! Since when do you call him like that!

Kai; Did I say Kitten? I mend Ray… ehehehehehehe *runs*

Zoepoes; Oh well it's sweet anyway!

Ray; *wakes up* *yawns* *purrs*  one little thing! Toyah here has got another story! It's not fanfiction but good anyway! Visit it at;

Kai; Oh she's also got herself an art gallery, and she's working on an fanart gallery!

But her fantasy art is to be seen at; 

Zoepoes; Thanks! Please comment!


	4. Sweat Dreams

Zoepoes; I'm updating very fast!

Kai; Yup…

Zoepoes; I really enjoy writing this story!

Ray; *purrs*

Zoepoes; So, did you all visit my other gallery's at Elfwood? I hope so! Don't remember the link? 

What?! the links disappeared! Darn… well the links are in my Bio! Check my bio!

Kai; Disclaimer time!

Ray; *does the happy disclaimer dance* 

Disclaimer by RAY; Yah! It's really my turn this time! Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

_________________________________________________

**Sweat dreams!**      _(Ray POV)_

"Oh wait! I forgot something!" I yelled to the driver.

I quickly ran inside getting my camera. I wouldn't want to forget this! 

Oh, I almost forgot Drigger to!

"Hey Kai! Did you take Dranzer with you, just in case?"

"Yes, just hurry Ray!"

I quickly stepped back inside the bus, there was plenty of room in it but Kai sat somewhere in the middle. I walked to him. "Kai? Do you mind if I sit next to you?' I asked.

"No, it's okay," he said while patting on the seat next to him.

"Don't you guys forget to put your luggage now in the lockers above your seat?" the bus driver said. "Take only the things you need now" 

I putted my luggage and Kai's into the lockers. 

"Now there is are two pillows and two blankets under your seats, in case you want to sleep and if I were you I would, it's a long trip"

"Ready? Well here we go!"

And the bus started. 

I yawned. "Hey are you sleepy Kitten?" Kai asked.

"K-kitten?" I asked.

"Ehmmmm… I mend Ray!" he smiled nervously. 

He called me Kitten… I blushed.

"Only a little," I replied.

Well, I did feel sleepy… I yawned again. Maybe I should rest my eyes a bit…

Kai POV 

Why the hell I said Kitten? I really liked Ray, not just as a friend I began to think. Well I already knew that only now I'm really thinking it… 

Suddenly I felt a slight weight against my arm. I looked and saw Ray lying against me, purring softly. Sweet, sweet Kitten I thought when I stroked some hair out of his face. Stroking his face and hair made him shiver slightly. I signed he looked so cute.

"You look so cute kitten…" I whispered softly. I softly tried to get the pillows and blankets from under my seat. I got them! Then I moved a bit which caused Ray to fell against my chest. 

I didn't wanted to wake him… So I let him there pulling him closer into an embrace. He felt warm and caused my heart to beat faster. I lay one pillow under my head shifting into a lying position not letting Ray fall. Ray hugged me. I signed placing a soft kiss on his forehead I also fell asleep.

Bus driver's POV 

Boy I felled tired I better stop here. I pulled over. Yawning I locked the doors. Were those two boys asleep? I think so, I don't see them sitting. They could lie everywhere so I better check where. I walked to the middle. The two boys, what were their names again? Ray and…Kai I thought were lying in a tight embrace together. Were they gay? Maybe anyway it's not my business. Although they did looked sweet together. 

Well I better get to sleep, oh hear that! That black haired guy is purring like a cat! That's funny… but cute.

Ray's POV 

I felt that I was holding somebody and that somebody was holding me to…

My eyes widened, it couldn't be Kai, could it?

I opened my eyes and looked into a muscled chest, Kai's chest.

I tried to move, but Kai only held me tighter. What am I going to do!

Nothing… I can't do anything I hope Kai doesn't hate me after this…

Maybe he doesn't mind… 

Well since I can't do anything I better just sleep some more.

I snuggled closer causing Kai to moan. I hope he isn't awake…

Kai POV 

I felt Ray snuggling closer to me, was he awake? Maybe…

I held him tighter hoping this moment lasts forever…

Unfortunately it didn't, I saw the bus driver passing by. 

He whispered; "You can eat breakfast in the back of the bus" and he winked.

I blushed. The man walked away. I tried to stand up while leaving Ray in his sleep.

Successful. I looked to him and whispered into his ear; "You know you're cute when you're asleep"

Then I walked away for breakfast.

Ray's POV 

My eyes shot open did he meant that?

I hope so… I also stood up and yawned. Then walked to the back to join Kai with breakfast.

I blushed slightly when he greeted me and looked me into my eyes.

God I loved you…

_Kai POV_

"Say Ray…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how much farther it is?"

"No, but I'll ask the driver"

Ray walked away. I nipped from my orange juice. Well I didn't want to spend the whole week in a bus…

"He says it's not much farther, a short 5-10 minutes"

"Finally," I sighed.

And the driver was right, short after we drove up to a little house. 

"It's that ours?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! It's pretty big isn't it? That's because of the fact that it was mend for the whole bunch of people who were coming" "But since we're the only people going here…" he said.

"We are getting the whole place!"

"Yes!"

"Great!"

The driver helped us carry our stuff inside. 

"Well I'll leave you guys here, but expect you here with your luggage over 1½ week, understood?"

"Right," I said.

"Okay! Have fun you two!" and again he winked at me.

Did he suspect I liked Ray? Maybe he thought me and Ray were a couple! 

Oh my god…

"Hey Kai what are you waiting for! Let's check out the house!" he yelled cheerfully.

The house was big, very big and neat. It was actually too big for me and Ray.

Ray let himself drop at the nearest bed. That was weird their was only one bed…

Then I found a note, it read; _Dear visitors,_

_                      Because you are only with two persons, we removed the other beds_

_                     Hope you don't mind. Have fun with your holiday! The staff. _

I turned pale. 

"R-ray…"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind sharing a bed with me don't you?"

Ray blushed. "No, why?"

I showed him the note. "Well I guess we'll have to share then don't we?"

"Yes…"

"Do you mind, Kai?" he sounded disappointed.

"No of course not, K- errrr Ray"

Darn! Now I almost called him Kitten again! I need to watch my words… 

"So, Kai do you want to start doing things today or relax now and wait until tomorrow?"

"I think we should wait until tomorrow, or do you fancy another game of Twister?"

I grinned, Ray turned red. "Just kidding, Ray…" 

I smiled, really I think Twister is much fun… with Ray…

"I'm going to shower," he said.

To bad we didn't took Twister with us…

I sat down on the couch thinking. I think I really like Ray…

No kidding! You're really are the clever one today aren't you Kai? I thought to myself.

I heard the shower running, should I? 

No! What kind of shower is here anyway? A cabin? I hope there is place in it for two…

Kai! Get yourself and your dirty thoughts together!

If you're now already thinking dirty, what are you going to do about the bed-sharing thing!

I hope I don't say some of these things in my sleep…

The shower turned off. I heard a door opening, and couldn't help myself. I HAD to look!

I turned and saw Ray blushing with only a towel round his waist and his hair dripping.

"Ehmmm… Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot my clothes, could you give them to me?"

"Sure…"

I looked around for his clothes, but didn't saw any.

"Kai? I mend from my bag, and some underwear to…"

My eyes widened, did he want me to get his underwear?

I blushed. Ray smiled.

I walked to his bag and opened it. I saw some underwear and his pajamas.

I got them and walked up to Ray, I saw his towel was losing its grip from Ray's waist.

I speeded up let his clothes fall onto the ground then quickly held the towel on his waist with a red head. 

_Ray POV_

My head was red as a tomato, just like Kai's. Kai was holding the towel on his place, he breathed softly on my naked skin. I felt Kai tie a knob into the towel. Then he stood up properly and looked me into my eyes. He bowed closer to me then stopped a bit before my lips. He whispered, "Please tie your towel good next time, okay Kitten?" and he walked into the shower, leaving me gasping behind.

Zoepoes; I'm running out of inspiration again…

Kai; Really? How humorous…

Zoepoes; *Growls*    

Ray; Did you check her bio? 

Zoepoes; My brother is irritating me now, by making jokes… He's playing Metal Gear Solid 2…

Jurian(my brother); WE MANAGED TO AVOID DROWNING!

Zoepoes; *sigh* 

Ray; I wonder if you can buy muses…

Kai; ?

Ray; Well, Toyah needs inspiration, not?  Let's buy her a muse for Christmas!

Kai; *sigh*

Zoepoes; Don't forget! Check my bio and my sites!


	5. Candlelight Dinner

Zoepoes; *does a 'I'm happy' dance*

Ray; = ^_^ =

Kai; ^_^

Zoepoes; I'm happy!

Kai; Yup, she had here presentation today, and it wend pretty well

Ray; Yah! It's over!

Zoepoes; I think my inspiration is coming back now! ^.^ 

Ray; So that makes us happy to!

Zoepoes; Anyway, the previous story continues here. Because it ended a little vague I think…

Disclaimer by Kai; Zoepoes doesn't ___ Ray get off me! __ Ray; but I want to do this! _ Kai; No!  *sigh* Toyah doesn't own Beyblade…

______________________________________________________

 **Candlelight Dinner… **_(Kai POV)_

I sniffed, that smelled nice!

Ray decided to cook, hmmm… maybe he's a great cook!

I didn't know that because Tyson always wanted to eat takeaway-food or eat in a restaurant… 

I hope Ray wants to cook the whole week… I'm not so great at it…

Ray POV 

Maybe I should spice it more… maybe some more salt or should I do some more pepper?

It had to be perfect! Kai has to like it! 

"Ray? If you need me I'm outside!" Kai yelled.

"Okay!"

Now was my change… I checked the dinner, it has to boil some more just enough time to finish the table!

I walked to the table, it had only two chairs, wonderful!

I took one of my most beautiful cloths with Chinese decorations on it. 

I hadn't made Chinese food for nothing! I folded the serviettes in nice shapes luckily I learned origami… Then I got myself some candles and putted them on the table, I will light them as soon as dinner's ready! Then I grabbed a CD with romantic music out of my bag… Wait! Romantic music? Would Kai appreciate that? Well I just have to find that out then!

Then I rushed back to the food. Phew! Nothing had burned. 

Then I decorated the food with some rose shaped carrots. 

I just need to finish the rice and then we're almost ready to eat!

I took some plates and putted wax lights under them, they were there to keep the food warm!

Kai POV 

Luckily I got outside, the smell of the food was driving me crazy!

I was really hungry, but I hoped Ray's dinner was worth the trouble! 

I maybe not showed it but I liked sometimes that sappy romance novels and songs!

Maybe I should get my Discman… 

I should. I walked quietly inside, not disturbing Ray. Then I saw the table.

Candles? He really did his best! Then I walked up to the CD player and saw that CD…

Romantic classics? 

My cheeks flushed. I certainly wasn't going to mind this dinner!

I quickly but quiet rushed outside before Ray could see me.

"Kai! Dinner's ready!"

I smirked, finally!

I walked inside and saw Ray light the candles, I immediately hit the light switch.

That made the room cozier…

Ray putted the CD into the player romantic music filled the room.

He looked at me with in question. I only smiled and saw him blush.

"I-I'll go get the dinner…" he said while rushing into the kitchen.

I sat down and saw the beautiful serviettes, he really gave it his all. 

Ray came back with his hands full of plates filled with food. He putted them on the wax lights.

Then returned to the kitchen to get more. I gasped at the food, it smelled and looked very nice! I blushed at the rose shaped carrots, and took one in my hand. 

"I made those myself!" I heard Ray say with proud in his voice. 

I almost dropped it in surprise. Then looked at him saying; "It looks wonderful Ray!"

"Thank you…"

Ray POV 

I begun with some rice, I didn't made any soup. Just didn't feel like it.

Then I took some peanut sauce. I saw Kai watching me. 

"It's okay to eat Kai!" I told him cheerfully. He smiled in return and took some rice with some of my other sauces. 

He didn't seem to mind the sappy music…

Oh well… I began with eating when I suddenly felt a foot moving past mine.

I blushed, that only could be Kai…

He must have done that accidentally… 

Then I felt his foot moving past mine again, very slow…

I felt my cheeks rise. That was NOT an accident!

Then his whole leg moved gently against mine… I was shivering under this touch…

I looked to him, but he didn't do anything he just ate his food.

"What's the matter Ray? Don't like your food?" he asked innocently. 

The nerve!

Kai POV 

I didn't let Ray notice anything but smiled from the inside.

He shivered every time I let my foot or leg shove against his.

I grinned he looked so hopeless. He wanted me I knew it.

"Ray the food is delicious! Don't you think?"

He mumbled something. I didn't want him to be sad… that wasn't what I meant.  

I got one peace of meat on my fork and leaned forward to Ray.

"Ray…" I whispered. "You have to try this, it's delicious…"

"Open your mouth…" I whispered. He flushed but opened his mouth anyway.

I fed him.

"Do you want to try more…?" I asked still whispering.

He nodded. And so we continued.

Ray POV 

God… he's feeding me…

Great…

I sighed I wanted to continue, but we ran out of food.

"Are you also finished eating, Kai?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes I am Kitten…" he said while purring to accent the word Kitten.

I flushed. Why did he have to do so against me? It made me shy…

The CD stopped playing. Wonderful… not! We still have a dessert!

"I'm going to get us dessert"

So I walked into the kitchen getting us dessert, chocolate chip ice cream… 

Yum…

When I walked back I saw Kai sitting in front of the CD player switching CD's with one of his own. More sappy music filled the room. Since when did Kai had sappy music?

Kai turned around to return to his seat when seeing me. He flushed.

Kai POV 

Did he see me? I hope not! I can see him thinking; Since when does Kai has sappy music?

_Ray POV_

"Ummm Kai? Should we sit on the couch now?"

"Well, okay"

We moved to the couch, sitting next to each other I opened the ice cream.

I spread it over the two of us. We ate in silence. 

"Kai? Should we go early to bed? I have planned some things for tomorrow."

"Of course, but…"

"But what?"

"I want you to cook for me the whole week!"

"Huh? Why?"

"One; I like your cooking. Two; I am not a great cook. Tree; Because I say so!"

I smiled. "Sure thing…"

He liked my cooking! Then I felt an arm around my waist, but pulling back quickly.

_Kai POV_

Darn! I shouldn't let myself go like that… But I will tell him… one of these days… This week…

_Ray POV_

"Should we move to bed then?" I asked.

"Yup"

We stood up and moved to the bed. 

Kai got his pajamas out of his bag and changed here, right before my nose.

His perfect muscled skin… I saw Kai smirking and reminded myself of the fact that I was staring at him…

I quickly got in bed. This blanket is kinda thin. Cold… I shivered. 

Kai entered the bed. And so we lay there in silence, shivering.

"Say Ray, this blanket is a little thin not?"

"Yes"

"Well there is pretty much room between us, maybe we should sleep some closer together… That's warmer… of course if you don't want to…"

Duh! Of course I want to I thought. But I'm afraid I'm going to do weird things so close to you Kai, I thought sadly. I felt Kai moving closer to me.

"Don't worry Ray, I won't bite…"

"But if it was Tyson lying next to you, would you then do the same thing?" I asked.

I was some time quiet.

"No, Kitten. I wouldn't do that, you mean much more to me then Tyson… I trust you more as Tyson…"

I felt my heart beating faster. 

And so I moved closer to him then turned around to look in his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Ray…"

Then I couldn't help myself. What I was afraid for happened. I snuggled in his arms, laying my head on his chest. I felt his surprise, but then he relaxed and putted his arms around me.

I was now really surprised, I thought he would reject me. Although it wasn't yet what I wanted, it was enough for me now.

I sighed happily. 

Protected by Kai I fell purring asleep, tomorrow is a new day…

___________________________________________________

Zoepoes; There I'm satisfied.

Ray; *purrs*

Kai; Am I wrong if I say that your chapters getting longer?

Zoepoes; No, they really are! Say Kai, should I take that as a compliment?

Kai; Hmpf…

Zoepoes; ^.^

Kai; *evil grin*

Ray; Huh?

Kai; *starts to kiss Ray, tongue…* 

Zoepoes; O_o

Ray; *blush*

Zoepoes; *signs* Anyway visit my sites, just look in my Bio!


	6. Rocks and Thoughts falling

Zoepoes; Hiya again!

Kai; Hai!

Ray; Miao!

Zoepoes; Still enjoying the story or is it to long? Please give me your opinion by commenting!

Ray; Is it my turn for disclaiming? 

Kai; Yes Ray, this time it is!

Ray; Yah!

Kai; Only…

Disclaimer by RAY; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade! Did you wanted to say anything Kai?

Kai; No, never mind although… *kisses Ray* Hmmm, I like kissing you!

Ray; *tomato head*

Kai; Especially when you react like that!

Zoepoes; Stop it you two! We have to start this new chappie! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! *bows*

___________________________________________________

**Rocks and Thoughts falling **_(Ray POV)_

When I woke up Kai was gone, were did he go?

I looked next to the bed on the drawer there. A note was there, from Kai…

Dear Ray, Don't worry about me, I'm taking a walk 

_preparing myself for today's planning._

_Which I don't know about…_

_I've made you some breakfast, it's in the_

_kitchen._

_Greetings, _

_your friend Kai._

Your friend… Since when was I a friend from Kai… Not that I minded of course!

Breakfast… I'm pretty hungry. 

So I rushed out of bed, dressed myself and ate Kai's homemade breakfast.

_Meanwhile in Ray's REAL house…_

"Tyson! Don't rush it!"

"Max, I just want to get as soon as possible home!"

"You can't help it that trip was just a trap!" Max yelled.

"I'm just angry that a bunch of Bladebreakers fans tricked us!" Tyson yelled back.

"Just calm down…" Max said.

"Your right, but I just was looking forward to that trip!" Tyson said.

"Well, at least we don't have to leave Ray alone now!" Max tried to cheer up his friend.

When they both entered the house no one was there, only a note from Ray;

_Dear friends,_

_If you came home early, because of any reason_

_I wanted to let you know that we're not here._

_Because you guys left Kai and I decided to go on a trip _

_ourselves! In case you want to know were we are_

_you can reach us here;._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Greetings,_

_       Ray _ 

"Well! Let's go an visit them!" Tyson said.

"Well Tyson that's a good idea! But we should wait at least for a day or two…" Max said.

"Why?"

"Well maybe they already made some plans of things to do, and it would be rude to disturb them… Besides I don't think Kai would appreciate it… I think Ray had to do a lot of things to make him go with him…"

"You're right, okay! I'll wait one or two days because of Mr. 'Sourpuss" but then… HERE WE COME!" Tyson yelled.

Max grinned.

Back to Kai and Ray… 

__

Ray POV 

When I finished breakfast I heard Kai coming in.

"Good morning Ray!" he said.

"Good morning!" I smiled.

"Well what have you planned for today?" Kai asked curiously.

"Well, you've probably seen a few mountains in your walk, well that's what we're going to do to day! Making a mountain walk!" I said cheerfully.

"Well, you've chose the purrfect day!" he said teasing me.

"Well I'm going to make some sandwiches, shall I make some for you to?" he asked.

I nodded. 

"Okay then!" and he walked into the kitchen.

I packed just a little bit of things together, and took Drigger with me. You'll never know…

"Say Kai, should I pack Dranzer for you?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

Wow… he never actually let anyone touch Dranzer except himself…

Maybe he truly liked me… as a friend… I hope he likes me more then that I thought.

Kai came out of the kitchen with a load of sandwiches.

"Uhmmm Kai? Aren't that a bit much for us two?"

"You'll never know how much hunger you'll get! Besides I didn't really know how much you eat… you don't look fat so I guess you can gain some weight!" he said laughing while pinching his finger in my tummy.

"Kai! Stop that hahahahaha I c-can't stand TICKELING!" I laughed.

He started tickling me even more, while I fell onto the ground of laughing.

"Had enough?" he hissed.

"STOP! Hahahahaha!" I laughed.

But of course he didn't stop… he only made it worse.

He stopped when I my eyes started to tear. 

I whipped my eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I told him.

"Mmmm, maybe you look really cute with your head red like that, tomato…" he smiled.

Hmmm, I like the nickname Kitten better then Tomato… I thought.

"Well let's get going shall we!" he said.

And so we took off.

Kai POV 

We walked on the mountain it had beautiful views.

"Say Ray, I thought you had your camera with you?"

"Oh! I forgot it…" he said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad!" I tried to cheer him up. "This will be memories, and always be with you…"

"You're right about that," he smiled. "Thanks Kai"

"Your welcome"

"Maybe we should take a break…" Ray said.

"Well, are you hungry already?" I asked him teasingly.

"Hey! It isn't already we're walking for at least tree hours!"

"You're right about that, it's already getting dark we took of to late…" I said.

"Maybe we could watch the sunset, tonight…" he asked.

"If you want to, I want to see it to…" I whispered. "But only the two of us…alone…"

I could see his cheeks turn in an adorable shade of pink.

He looked so cute when he blushed… I thought. 

We sat down on a beautiful spot to eat.

I watched him he licked his fingers.

What if I licked his fingers… I thought.

I smirked.

"Is there something funny Kai?" he asked.

"What n-no!" I told him my cheeks turned red.

Darn.

I shouldn't stare at him… AND smirk… he'll suspect something…

"Are you finished eating Ray?" I asked him when he finished tree sandwiches.

"Yes, we should find ourselves a good spot to watch the sunset!" he reminded me.

So we began to look for such a spot. 

Suddenly I heard a sound and stood still Ray did it also, only a little farther then me. 

"Is something the matter Kai?" he asked worried.

I saw some little stones falling from the mountain, on the place were Ray stood. 

Then it started rumbling. My eyes widened. 

"RAY! MOVE IT!" I yelled at him, to late.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and then looked up. 

Large builders were falling from the mountain.

I speeded up and pushed him against the mountain.

The builders fell just behind Ray and me and next to us.

I felt him shivering of fear. My body was pressed against his.

I could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes, thanks to you…" he whispered back.

Should I? 

Ray POV 

I almost died… Kai saved me is thought.

I was save now, and we could move on but Kai didn't left.

I didn't mind. I could feel his heartbeat, and his warm body.

He bowed closer to me, to my lips and then towards my cheek.

"W-what are you doing," I asked nervously.

I felt him breathing against my skin.

Suddenly I felt his tongue over my cheek. My eyes widened.

But then I relaxed and moaned softly.

His tongue gently found his way to my earlobe and he licked it.

"Kai…"

Then he stopped, and looked into my eyes.

Finding some kind of answer, he kissed me, his soft lips brushing over mine…

He moaned to, and he wrapped his hands around my neck letting his tongue in my mouth.

We both moaned heavily, don't want this moment to end…

He stopped, only looking me in the eyes.

"Let's go home…" he whispered.

"Yes…"

________________________________________________

Zoepoes; *grins* please comment!

Kai; Finally! We're together! What took you so long, Toyah?

Zoepoes; Hey! it's good this way!

Ray; I agree!

Zoepoes; Anyway, I will write more soon if school let's me! Bye!


	7. Fancy me?

Zoepoes; Missed me?

Kai; Hah! Why would they have missed you!

Zoepoes; Because I'm writing this story you pest…

Ray; You know Kai, you shouldn't pick on her… remember what happened last time?

Kai; *shivers by the thought*

Zoepoes; I knew you would see it my way! *grins*

Disclaimer by Kai; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade…

Ray; Are you a little sad Kai?

Kai; Not really… But that isn't your problem!

Ray; Okay! You fancy a contest beyblading? 

Kai; Yes! Let it rip!

Ray; Let it rip!

Zoepoes; Well they are busy now… let's start this new chappie!

_______________________________________________________

**Fancy me?** _   (Kai POV)_

I woke up, Ray's arms wrapped around me.

I tried to move but Ray woke up and yawned.

"Hey Kai…" he whispered.

"Have you slept well, Kitten?"

"Yes…"

"Good"

He snuggled back in my arms sighing happily.

I smiled, my sweet Kitten. Mine.

I slipped my hands under his shirt, let my hands slide gently over his naked skin.

He shivered. Then I bowed forward to lick his ear, biting it softly not to hard. 

Then I felt his hands under my shirt, exploring. I grinned, naughty Kitten…

I bit his ear harder this time. "Naughty Kitten…" I whispered in his ear, letting my hands stroke his hair. He hugged me, and we stayed like that for some time just hugging.

"What are our activities today Kai?" he asked innocently.

"That's not what I want to hear…" I whispered moving forward to his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Then I bit him in his neck. He cried of pain, "KAI!"

"Say it…" I said letting my tongue massage the painful spot.

"What?!"

"You know it…"

"Thank you for…" I didn't let him finish.

"Not that," I said biting him again. 

"Kai, stop that you're hurting me…"

"I don't want to hurt you… tell me now… about last night…"

Ray POV 

What on earth he wanted me to say?

He licked me and kissed me after saving me, but what…

Oh! I know… but I hope he doesn't bite me anymore, I know it's turning me on but it hurts badly…

"I love you…" I told him.

"Finally…" he whispered kissing me softly.

"I love you to Ray…" he said.

That's what I wanted to hear for so long.

He got out of bed.

"We should do some training today, Kitten…" he said.

I signed annoyed, that was just so typical Kai!

"You don't want to lack your skills, do you?"

"But Kai its vacation! Do you know what that means? Do you want me to spell it!" I yelled in protest.

"Some day you will thank me," he said full of sarcasm.

"Arg!"

He smirked.

We walked outside, our blades prepared.

"Let it rip!" we both yelled, our blades attacking. 

Why is Dranzer so weak today? I wondered.

I was too much focused on Drigger to hear Kai coming. 

He jumped me. We both rolled trough the grass laughing.

Kai pinned me down on the ground, I struggled to get on top.

"Give up?" he asked grinning.

"No way!" I said and in surprise I managed to get on top of him.

He didn't like it. He struggled but with all my strength I held him down.

Stealing a kiss from him I copied his voice, "Give up?"

"Yes"

"Huh?"

Surprised by his answer I lost for only a few seconds my grip on him.

That was enough. He jumped up and pinned me down again, his knees dangerously close to my groin. 

"Kai!" I gasped.

He smirked of his victory.

He leaned forward to kiss me.

I pushed myself to him longing for his lips.

Then he pulled back.

Kai POV 

I could see Ray wanted me, badly. But decided to play with him some more.

"Kai? What are you doing…" he panted.

I was turning him on, so I let one of my knees slipping closer to his groin.

He was gasping for breath I could see that! 

I felt very powerful, and Ray just let me. 

Great…

Then I kissed him, he immediately slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

Hmmm… Kitten wasn't that innocent anymore. I had a very bad influence on him…

I pulled back, "You know you're cuter when you're innocent, Ray…" I said while pulling back and walked back to collect Dranzer.

Ray POV 

Darn… why did he stop? Well never mind… 

I walked back to collect Drigger.

I wonder if Max and Tyson are having a good time… because I certainly am!

Back to Tyson and Max… 

__

"Say driver how long will it take us to get there?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"Well I don't know, maybe we'll reach it tomorrow morning," the bus driver said.

"Okay! I can't wait to get there!" Max said.

"Your friends were pretty close, are you all?"

"Well yes, only Kai mostly distances himself from us," Tyson told.

Kai and Ray pretty close? Since when? Thought Max.

Well never mind I'll hopefully find out once we get there…

Back to Ray POV!

I looked up to the sky and a droplet of water hit my nose.

It's going to rain! I began running to the house, to late…

It began to storm my clothes became soaking wet.

Then I reached the house and heard some loud music.

So I entered. I saw Kai dancing on music; Tom Jones = Sex bomb…

Dancing… shirtless…very sexy…

God… I just could stop myself from drooling.

Kai POV 

I smirked finally Ray came back. I looked at him he looked pretty sexy, soaked as he was.

I licked one of my fingers then let my hand run over my chest. 

I could see Ray had to stop himself from drooling, I pretend I didn't see him.

Ray POV 

God! He's really turning me on! Again…

The song ended and I wanted to walk up to him.

Then he took a towel and walked in the bathroom.

I looked disappointed, but… I looked at the door it was not locked!

I didn't hear the shower, then he must be taking a bath… should I?

I walked to the door and opened it. Kai smirked he knew I would come.

I just couldn't resist him… I walked to the bath.

"Hey Ray," he said.

I just chuckled. 

"Would you like to wash my hair?"

I nodded.

"Well then… I let you choose the shampoo…"

I walked to the many bottles of shampoo.

Peach, strawberry, menthol to refresh, sensual… 

I read the last bottle again and then took it and opened it.

I smelled it, nice…

I walked up to him squeezing the bottle, letting the shampoo out in my hand.

Kai closed his eyes when I massaged the shampoo in his hair.

He let out slight moans. My head was red.

Then I washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes"

I shouldn't have said that… he pulled, me in the tub.

Then he looked at me, "Your sweet Kitten"

He started to kiss me, and wrapped his fingers round my neck.

"Should I now wash your hair?" he said smiling.

I smiled in reply.

Kai POV 

Ray had cooked a wonderful meal again, now we were resting against each other on the couch.

Ray turned on the television, so we watched TV.

I made some tea, which we drank in silence. 

I walked to my bag, where did I left them?

"Are you looking for something Kai?" Ray asked sweetly.

Aha! I found the cookies.

"Here, catch!" I threw the cookies to Ray witch he catches with ease.  

We both smiled and ate them.

We looked to the weather forecast.

"Oh no! It's going to rain tomorrow… ALL day!" Ray complained.

"Don't worry, I think we'll enjoy ourselves inside just fine… together…"

He blushed. 

"Now shall we go to bed?"

And we quickly fell both asleep in each other's arms.

_________________________________________________

Zoepoes; ^.^

Ray; O_o

Kai; O_o

Zoepoes; What's the matter?

Ray; Didn't you forget…

Kai; Max AND Tyson.

Zoepoes; Now I didn't! they will come in the next chappie!

Kai; I bet Tyson is going to ruin our lives…

Ray; Anyway visit Toyah's sites! Just check her Bio!

Zoepoes; Please comment, and I'm thanking the people who already have reviewed! I really appreciate it! ^_^ 

__


	8. The two words that mean trouble MaxTyson

Zoepoes; ^.^ I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I was to busy with school ~.~

Kai; I don't have anything to say…

Ray; Toyah's having two days free, from school hell! ^.^

Zoepoes; Means more time to draw and write! But I'm lacking my other story so I think I'll be spending more time to that.

Kai; You know goldfish only memorize 6 seconds?

Ray; ?!

Zoepoes; O_o

Kai; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… Do you know goldfish only…

Zoepoes; STOP! You are acting like my brother! If only he isn't annoying enough!

Kai; ^_^

Ray; *sigh* 

Disclaimer by Ray; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

Zoepoes; Let's get the show on the road!

Kai; Oh no… two words… Tyson, Max…

Zoepoes; ^.~ don't mess with me!

____________________________________________________

The two words that mean trouble, Max/Tyson…  _(Ray POV)_

When I woke up I heard the television and rain… storm…

"Glad you woke Ray! Don't look so sad, I'm sure we'll have much fun together inside to!" he said while winking to me.

"I hope your right, have you made any plans?" I asked.

"Come here and I'll tell you them…"

I stood up and stretched myself like a lazy cat then walked up to Kai.

He tackled me, and mumbled something in my ear; "Why don't we stay here all day and see what you like best, hm?"

My face became beet red. "Kai!"

"Not good?" then he started kissing me. "No!" I said while pushing him away.

"Let's do something complete different! Why don't we draw! Let's see how good you are with that!"

Kai smiled; "Okay Kitten. That isn't such a bad idea at all! Maybe I discover then a hidden talent!"

I walked to my bag getting my sketchbook from it and some pencils. 

I tore one piece of paper from it and gave it to Kai with a pencil, and then we started drawing.

I looked to Kai, drawing him. Then the dance scene popped into my mind, so I draw him shirtless. I walked to Kai, let's see what he had drawn…  

Hng! He was drawing me, not pretty bad… but… 

I coughed, Kai looked up blushing. Kai blushing?

Kai snatched away his drawing, and hid it behind his back.

"Kai!"

Kai POV 

"Ehm…" I hid my drawing behind my back, Ray had seen my weak side… his cuteness… I had drawn him sleeping in the curled up position as he always slept.

"That's pretty good!"

"Thank you…"

"Have you ever drawn before?"

"Well yes…"

"Can I see your other work, if you have it with you?"

Of course I had it with me! I did draw… but only Ray…

I walked to my bag, and got a little sketchbook out of it.

"Here…" I said while blushing. Why the hell was I blushing!

I walked back to the table and looked at Ray's drawing. Me? Oh well… he surely can draw! Better then me… but then again he made more sketches… even during our travels. I looked in his sketchbook, there where all kinds of sketches in it. Most of our team, beyblading and nature drawings. Wait… how farther I got in his sketchbook how more drawings there where of me. 

The last drawing in the book, me smiling? What's this? A tear?   

"Your drawings are pretty good Kai!" Ray said cheerfully.

Then he walked back to me and looked at his own drawing.

I saw his surprise and his eyes filled with tears. He ran.

"Ray!"

I followed him quickly. "What's the matter?"

I sat next to him and put my arm around him, he sobbed softly against my shoulder.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" I asked carefully.

"Oh Kai, I was so long in love with you and well… I was hopeless I didn't knew what you thought about me and it drove me crazy… you did so cold… like you didn't care about any of us… I kept drawing you, hoping it would make me feel better, but it didn't…" he cried.

"I loved you also pretty long Ray, but I needed to think about it first. I didn't knew any of this…" I told him. "But that doesn't matter now… we're together…" I said while hugging him.

We stayed like that for some time.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Should we try something else now instead of drawing?"

"Anything"

"Would you mind to try to make some music? There's a piano in the house, and maybe we could sing!"

"Sure thing"

To Max and Tyson… 

"Are we there now?"

"Tyson don't irritate the driver, you'll see it when we're there…" Max said.

Man, Tyson could be annoying… He was asking that for let's say every minute… if it wasn't more…

"Where here!" the driver said, glad to be rid of Tyson.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tyson yelled storming out of the bus in the rain.

"Yegh! It's raining!" he screamed.

Max grinned, he had seen that so pulled on his jacket. "How far is it to the house?"

"Not far, about five minutes by foot," the driver said.

"Thanks"

Max walked slowly out of the bus with his AND Tyson's luggage.

"Carry your OWN luggage!"

"All right! You don't have to scream!" Tyson said. "How are we going inside; sneaky or loud?"

"Just as normal Tyson, Kai won't appreciate both things…" Max said wisely.

"That's not fair, Mr. 'Sourpuss' always ruins our fun!" Tyson said complaining.

Luckily Tyson kept his mouth shut once they walked to the house.

To Ray POV 

Kai played well piano… I didn't feel like making out now… luckily Kai respected that.

I heard someone knocking on the door, Kai didn't hear it so he continued playing.

Who could it be, I hope it aren't those crazy fangirl-group they already tricked us once…

They caught Kai walking out of the shower only wearing a towel last time… Kai went mad.

Not good. He reacted it off on us! With more training… they aren't going to ruin my life now…

I walked to the door with caution, and then pulled it open. I saw a soaked Tyson and Max.

I stared at them in surprise. "But…"

"Hey Ray! Is that Kai playing?" Max asked friendly.

Tyson stormed in, not good.

"Hey Kai! What are you playing? Is there any food here I'm starving?" Tyson screamed in Kai's ear. Very, very bad… This is even worse then fangirls!

I silently cursed Tyson, but then smiled sweetly to Max.

"H-hey…Max, how are you? I thought you and Tyson went on a camp?" I asked my voice trembling. 

"That canceled it was a trap from our crazy fan club… but that doesn't matter now! How did you get Kai on a vacation?" he asked.

I ignored his question; "We haven't got any beds left, me and Kai already had to share one…"

"That doesn't matter dear Ray! Me and Tyson have got our own mattresses!"

Damn, damn, damn! Kai growled and grabbed his coat before storming outside.

"What's up with him? Well never mind I'll go e-mail Kenny to tell him we are staying here! Maybe he will come to!" Tyson said.

Good, make it even worse…

________________________________________________

Ray; Why are you torturing us?

Zoepoes; Because I want to! ^.^

Kai; Great, oh mighty Toyah! What are you going to do to us!

Zoepoes; O_o hmpf!

Kai; ^_^

Ray; Anyway she excuses for her late update, she didn't knew what to write.

Zoepoes; That's right! Please comment! ^_~ 


	9. Anger and forgiveness

Zoepoes; Hey there! Again sorry for my lack on updates! I've been busy! I also started another story, 'My best friend… isn't he?' not for people who search fluff! It's well…

Kai; Different?

Zoepoes; Yes thank you! Why are you helping me? 

Kai; Because you then maybe stop torturing me in the other fic AND this one…

Zoepoes; ^.^ then I guess this isn't your lucky day! I'm doing what I want!

Ray; *purrs* ^_^

Kai; *sigh…*

Zoepoes; Let's get this ficcie started!

Disclaimer by Kai; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade…

______________________________________________

**Anger and forgiveness ** _(Kai POV) _

Curse Tyson… he ruins the best time of my life… I want to be with Ray… ALONE!

Well there is no point sitting here… I'm probably even worrying Ray with this… I better go back.

I just need to pretend that Tyson and Max aren't there… but I can't.

I don't want them to discover that I love Ray… 

Not yet, maybe I'll tell them… someday.

I walked back towards the house, ready for confrontation.

"Kai!" Ray squealed happily. He hugged Kai.

"Ray…" I whispered. "We need to keep it secret, at least temporarily…"

"I know… but I don't want to…" he said disappointed.

"Don't worry… we'll find a way to loose them some time, so we can be together… alone…" I whispered.

"You mean like Romeo and Juliet?"

I coughed, "Ehmm… not exactly… but I think you'll get the point…"

He pointed to the mattresses, "I moved them as far away as possible… at least nowhere near OUR bed…"

I smirked, "Well done Kitten!" I said while patting him on the head.

"Hey! I'm no little boy!" he said while giving me a push. I fell. 

He climbed on top of me, purring. 

"Hey you guys? Do you have any ketchup?" Tyson asked walking in the room.

We both flushed and Ray quickly got off me. 

"What are you doing? Why is Kai on the ground? Why are you so red Ray? Did I missed anything?" he asked.

"You ask much to many questions, Tyson…" Ray signed. "The ketchup is in the fridge…" I said to distract him.

"Okay!" Tyson said while walking away.

We both signed, that was close!

Tyson POV 

What the hell where they doing on the ground… I could have sworn that Ray pushed Kai on the ground and crouched on top of him… Never mind… it must be my imagination, playing with me.

Where's the ketchup!

Ray POV 

That was close! Well never mind, I better start cooking it's getting late!

"It tastes great Ray! I never knew you where such a great cook!" Max said.

"Yep! It's great!" Tyson confirmed by eating even more.

"Thanks!" I said.

Kai didn't looked to angry with their presence… I only hope he doesn't is going to do the cold-hearted leader act again… no training!

Kai saw me looking at him, I felt his foot moving against mine. 

I began to flush. I wanted to speak, but didn't Tyson and Max where here…

"Guess what! Kenny's coming here to! Isn't that great!" Tyson said.

"Yes… Hng!" I was rudely interrupted by Kai's leg coming dangerously close to my groin.

Me… wants… more…

"What's the matter Ray? Are you not feeling well?" Max asked worried.

"N-no I'm okay…" I said while giving Kai a look.

He only continued eating.

I now was panting, god… remember to kill Kai.

"Kai…" I said treating. "I need you to look at something… would you want that?"

He smirked.

I stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me," I said.

I heard Kai saying, "I'm going after him, see if he needs me…"

Then Tyson, "Since when does Kai care about any of us?"

Then Max, "Shut up"

"Are you okay Ray?" he asked sweetly. "I was only playing with you…"

"Well don't," I said harsh.

He came in shutting the door behind him and locked it.

Then he hugged me, "Dear Ray, I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

I heard laughing from the other side of the door.

Kai facial expression changed to angry. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Tyson was laughing his head of…, "Oh dear Ray! I didn't mean it! Honest, sweetie!"

Kai was so angry, he punched Tyson in his face. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" he screamed.

"Kai, what did you do!" Max yelled. Tyson nose was bleeding Max helped him.

I just stood there, did he do that for me?

Kai walked to the couch and sat down, his arms folded over each other.

What should I do? Support Kai or choose Tyson/Max's side…

I choose no one. 

"Okay everyone, I know it's late and we've been surprised by your coming Tyson and Max but I think we'll just have to forget this and go to bed… tomorrow is a new day…" I said.

They all looked at me, then Kai stood up and walked over to Tyson, "I'm sorry Tyson, Ray's right."

Tyson looked surprised but then smiled, "It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted that way to… it's good to see that you are really start to care about us."

I gasped, Kai saying sorry to Tyson? Now I've heard it all…

"Good night!" Max said.

"Good night!" everyone said.

I stepped in bed with Kai, each of us lying at one side… This was not what I wanted…

I want Kai's arms around me… I shivered. Kai noticed that, he whispered, "Wait till they are asleep Kitten…"

"Right…"

We waited for an hour, my eyes started to shut when I heard a light snore… Kai?

No, Kai didn't snore… Max? No he didn't snore either… it must be Tyson…

I peeked from under my sheets towards the bed where Tyson slept, definitely asleep. And Max? Also… 

I whispered, "Kai?"

"Hmm?…"

"They're asleep…"

"Okay…"

I crouched towards Kai, snuggling in his arms.

His hands stroke over my back, comforting…

I purred and he smiled. I wrapped my hands also round his back, resting my head on his chest… wonderful… 

_Kai POV_

Soft purrs escaped from his slightly parted lips, he was so cute when he slept…

I signed, I better get some sleep too.

_Max POV_

I woke up early this morning it was only 5 o'clock! 

I decided to wash my face a bit and then return to bed.

When I stepped out I was careful not to wake Tyson, he would kill me…

He is so lazy… I wonder if Kai's up yet… he always wakes up early and takes a walk then…

I walked to the bed that Ray and Kai shared. It looked like only one person was sleeping in it, let's take a look. I slowly approached the bed, my eyes widened.

Ray was lying in Kai arms, his head against Kai's chest. Was it an accident? Ray always hugged things in his sleep… but Kai didn't… why did Kai then has his arms wrapped around Ray?

I looks kinda weird… wait a minute… what did the driver said… "Your friends were pretty close, are you to?"

No… he didn't mend that they were gay, was he?

I backed away and quickly returned to my own bed.

I won't tell Tyson, I need to know it sure, first…

_Ray POV_

I opened my eyes slowly. 

"Are you finally awake Kitten?" Kai whispered.

"Well it seems so doesn't it?" I said.

He patted me on my head and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for another kiss but he backed away from me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"First you need to drink something, and that includes myself… morning breath…" he whispered.

I smirked and walked to the bathroom, Kai followed me, we both drank some water before returning to the bed. Then I realized I wanted to try something, so I walked back towards the bathroom. There I pulled my shirt of and looked at my naked torso.

Then I walked back without a shirt on…

"What took you so lo…" Kai said stopping in the middle of the verb looking at me.

"Ray?"

I smirked and crouched on the bed longing for his lips. 

We kissed. Then Kai pulled back, "We better stop this before someone sees us…"

"I don't really care…" I whispered.

"I know… but you know we should… we need to find the right time to tell them… but that doesn't mean I'm complaining about the shirtless you…" he said.

I tried to touch his lips again but Kai wouldn't let me, so…

I reached cheek and licked it slowly, Kai didn't expect this…

"Ray…" he moaned.

So it was working… he pulled me into an embrace licking and biting my neck softly.

We moaned but then heard some noise, we froze in our position. 

"WAKE UP! SLEEPY HEADS!" Tyson yelled. 

We both fell out of bed… On top of each other how hilarious… it seems like things are happening twice a day now…

I jumped of Kai, and walked towards Tyson giving Kai time to stand up.

"Hey Ray! We wanted to…  why are you shirtless?" he asked curiously.

Kai walked to us too now, and flushed he walked to the bathroom and threw my shirt to me.

"Here catch!" he yelled.

Then he walked away, great… leave me with the trouble….

"Shall we eat?" I asked hoping Tyson wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" he yelled and stormed towards the kitchen.

Phew… another close one… it hasn't has to get any worse…

________________________________________

Zoepoes; I'm losing my original ideas…

Ray; That's right! Has any of you any good ideas how this fic has to continue? Tell us by reviewing! Oh and she isn't completely idealess! *whispers something into Toyah's ear*

Zoepoes; I totally forgot! Thanks Ray!

Ray; *purrs*

Kai; I know why you are losing you're ideas! You are writing romance/sappy stuff but you don't even have a boyfriend! And you never had!

Zoepoes; That's not very nice… *cries*

Ray; How could you be sooooooooo mean to her! *hits Kai… softly*

Kai; Okay… *hugs Toyah* It's okay! Ray is my first boyfriend to! You'll meet someone!

Zoepoes; *stops crying* Kai's acting nice? That's new… thanks Kai I'm feeling a little better now… 

Ray; Anyway… Review! It'll make her feel better! And ideas are welcome to! No flamers but critism is welcome to!


	10. Beach fun!

Zoepoes; I'm back! New chappie! Yah!

Ray; =^.^=

Kai; I hope this is going to be a good chappie…

Zoepoes; Sorry that it takes so long to update, that's because of my other story and school…

Disclaimer by Ray; Yahness! Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

**Author's note; Replaced! For the ones who found the spaces between chapters disturbing!**

_________________________________________

**Beach fun!        **_(Ray POV)_

We ate breakfast and Tyson spoke, "So what do you think, Ray?"

"Huh? What were you saying again, Tyson," I said. I need to keep my attention with the conversation…

"Because this is our last day I thought we maybe could go to the beach! It's sunny today and warm!"

I smiled, "That's a good idea!"

Max asked, "What do you think Kai?"

"I agree with Ray," he said coldly.

No… he isn't changing back into the cold-hearted one is he?

"Oh and I went out this morning to check our e-mail and Kenny isn't coming here but will be waiting for us at your house Ray!" Max said.

I smiled in reply. 

"Then we should change into our swimming trunks," Kai said.

I walked to my bag and took a bright yellow one out of it I saw Kai smirking, which caused me to blush lightly.

I walked to the bathroom to change there but when I tried to shut the door Kai placed his foot against it.

"Kai, stop that…!" I whispered.

"Why should I?" he said when walking in.

What should I do? Change with Kai or with Tyson and Max.

Why isn't there an extra room!? I thought when I walked into the bathroom with Kai.

He slowly pulled his shirt of seducible, I tried to pay no attention to it.

I turned around and pulled my shirt of, I felt him watching me.

Embarrassed by this I turned around, "K…" he shut me up with a kiss. 

I moaned, ecstasy…

His hands over my back, my hands massaging his neck…

His hands over my butt to the front…, "STOP!" 

He immediately backed of and looked at me.

"Not yet… I'm not ready… and especially not here" I whispered.

Kai smiled and stroked a piece of hair out of my face, "That's okay…"

We quickly changed and walked to Max and Tyson.

"What took you guys so long!" Tyson complained.

"Shut up Tyson," Max said.

Wow! Max said that? Kai looked surprised too.

We walked to the beach and ran down the hill to the beach.

Tyson immediately ran towards the water, Max followed. 

Together the jumped in and started splashing each other. 

"Come join us!" Tyson yelled.

"Later Tyson! I first need to get my skin into the sunburn lotion!" I yelled in reply.

Kai asked, "Should I help you?"

"Yes! Thank you Kai!"

"Then you also need to help me…" he said with a smirk.

"That's fine by me!" I said cheerfully.

He took the bottle and squeezed it, with the lotion in his hand he started to rub the lotion on my back.

God that felt great I thought.

"Kai? Maybe I should spread my towel on the sand so I can lay on it when you rub the lotion on my back."

"That's fine by me…"

And so I did, I lay down on my towel in the burning sun. 

He started all over again, this time he also massaged my back.

I closed my eyes in pleasure then he stopped, "Now it's your turn Kitten…"

"Don't call me like that here!" I whispered while we changed place.

I first looked to him, god he was… what's the word… hunky? I thought only girls used that word I grinned while I squeezed some of the lotion in my hand.

Then I started to massage it on Kai's back, he moaned.

I froze and blushed, I didn't did any special did I? 

Kai POV 

I grinned, playing with Kitten was fun…

He started to massage the lotion on my back again, this time I moaned louder.

I heard voices, Tyson and Max are probably coming back… I grinned time to play…

Ray POV 

"Hey Ray! Still aren't done?" Tyson asked while spreading his towel.

"No, I also needed to help Kai…" I said.

"I think Tyson and I are also need to rub ourselves with that stuff, okay Tyson?" Max said spreading his towel next to Tyson's.

"Okay" he said.

I continued with Kai.

He moaned.

Tyson and Max looked surprised to him, "What's the matter Kai?" they asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "It's just that Ray here is really great at massaging, aren't you Ray?" he asked playfully.

I mentally cursed him for everything that's possible.

"Ehmm…"

"Don't be shy…" he said while turning around facing me, looking at me seductively.

God I wanted him… badly, if it only was a kiss.

I grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it in his face, then ran away playfully.

"Think you can catch me?"

"Grrrrr… you're gonna pay Ray…" he growled and then started to chase me.

I laughed and ran towards the sea. I heard Tyson and Max laughing and screaming, "Go Ray!"

I smirked, I was going to win this.

I dove into the water and then started to swim, Kai dove after me.

I saw his muscles tense while swimming, sexy…

He tried to grab me but I avoided him and splashed him, his wet hair hung in his face.

He splashed me to and soon Tyson and Max joined us in a water fight.

We all laughed and had great fun, after we played some beach volley and then we all took a sunbath.

I purred, it was so nice warm…

I heard some soft snores, Max and Tyson were fallen asleep I think I should wake them they might burn…

I wanted to do that when a voice said, "Don't…"

"Huh?"

Kai crawled against me causing me to moan, he started to let his tongue run over my chest.

I let him crawl on top of me, kissing finally…

His tongue in my mouth…

Then I pushed him back, "Look…" I said while pointing at the sunset.

He sat straight up and put one arm around me, then he let his chin rest on my head.

And so we sat there just looking at the sunset, great…wonderful…romantic…

I signed, a perfect end for a perfect holiday…

________________________________________

Zoepoes; Just in case you wondered, this isn't the end of my ficcie! They're just going home!

Ray; *sighs* 

Kai; *sighs*

Zoepoes; What?

Ray; Great…

Kai; Yes…

Ray; More romance please…

Kai; Yes we aren't only after lust…

Zoepoes; Okay! If I know anymore sappy romance…

Ray; You must! You started this thing with romance so I insist that you write more of it!

Kai; Agree!

Zoepoes; This is my fiction but I'll think I'll do it, but still you guys need to confess it to Max and Tyson!

Kai; Must we?

Zoepoes; Yup! ^.^

Ray; ~.~


	11. Traveling home

Zoepoes; Finally an update for Kitty Hunt! Yah! But still I'm soon going to end this ficcie… But I maybe write a sequel! *avoids the rotten fruit trown by reviewers* I'm REALLY sorry! I tried to update sooner but I couldn't because of too much homework and I have to share the computer with my brother AND parents, my brother is the biggest problem…

Anyway I promise to update at least one of my stories on Friday, Saturday or when really busy Sunday! 

Kai; Maybe… in the book of Toyah that means… NO!

Ray; Where did you get that book? 

Zoepoes; It doesn't means no! I only need an idea for it!

Ray; That's thru…

Kai; Where finished, DEAD I'll tell ya!

Ray; It's not ya you know… it's you…

Kai; *glares at Ray*

Zoepoes; You're not finished! I'm probably even am going to do a "Visiting…" Story about the Bladebreakers!!! Oh for more info about the "Visiting…" serie just check my Bio!

Kai; That's right! The BLADEBREAKERS not us! And not us as a couple! *Starts a discussion with Toyah*

Zoepoes; Is that a problem?! *starts a discussion with Kai*

Ray; *sigh* there never going to stop once busy… Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade… Just start this ficcie already…

______________________________________________________

Traveling home… _(Ray POV)_

"Common Tyson! The bus is leaving!" Max yelled.

I sighed Tyson was always late even in school…

Kai just walked to the bus ignoring me, I didn't like this…

First he loves me next he ignores me, I liked the first part…

Why does he hurt me like this? It's not like I'm Tyson.

"Kai…" I tried but he only walked faster.

I stopped and waited for Max… looks like I'm spending my time with him…

"Say Max…"

"TYSON!!!!!!" Max yelled annoyed at Tyson again, "Yes Ray?"

"Uhmm…" I tried to think of an excuse to talk to him… maybe he could help me with Kai…

No! I couldn't tell him about Kai and me…

He looked to me in question then decided I probably didn't want to tell him anything so he continued calling Tyson, "TYSON!!!!! YOU SLUG GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!"

Tyson came running his face all red, "Coming!"

I walked in the bus looking at the bus driver it was the same man who brought us here I smiled slightly to him and he smiled back.

Kai was sitting in the back of the bus so I walked over there too, when Tyson and Max came in and took a seat.

"Hey Kai, mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing at the seat next to him.

"Yes," he answered coldly, "Go sit somewhere else."

At that very moment I could cry, and I would if the urge to be strong hadn't stopped me.

Silently I walked to Tyson and Max and sat next to them.

Kai POV 

Ai… that hurts… I thought while looking at Ray's sad face after my answer.

But I can't give in… I must be strong Tyson and Max can't see this…

Ray POV 

I sadly stared out of the window when we drove off.

I could feel Max watching me, it was annoying I was going to say something about it when he spoke, "Feel to share what's on your mind buddy?"

A tear trailed down my cheek, Max looked shocked, "Ray? What's wrong?"

Then I softly whispered, "Can we talk about it alone?"

"Sure…" Max whispered back.

Together we walked to a seat in the bus where neither Kai or Tyson could here us.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked still whispering looking at me caring.

I broke down and cried, Max directly pulled me into an embrace, "Sshhh… it's okay Ray"

It didn't felt the same as with Kai, but still warm and comforting… I decided to tell him.

"Max… will you promise me that you won't tell Tyson and won't tell Kai that I told you this?"

"I promise," he said.

"And do you also promise not to hate me after?" I asked.

"I promise… I would never hate you Ray… You're my friend…"

"Uhmm… Max… I-I'm… gay…" I whispered softly waiting for him to scream to shout.

"That's great Ray!" he said cheerfully.

"G-great?" I said surprised.

"Well I don't mind and am happy for you that you sorted it out!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I said covering his mouth, "Not so loud!"

Tyson and Kai looked at us but then continued with whatever they where doing.

"Is Kai your boyfriend?" Max asked.

"Yes," I said surprised, "But how did you know?"

"Well I saw you guys together in one bed and you where giving each other looks and stuff, I figured it out but waited for you or Kai to tell us…" he said.

"Oh…" I sighed, "Kai didn't want you guys to know he thought you would hate us for it…"

"Why would we?" Max said.

"I don't know… because we're different?"

"That's nonsense! But do you want me to tell Tyson?"

"No! At least not yet… maybe later…" I said.

"That's okay but you do need to tell him… he has the right to know…" Max said.

"Okay… But Kai's been ignoring me… because of you guys…" I said sadly.

"If Tyson isn't fallen asleep again then I'll keep him busy so you can talk to Kai and well… stuff…" he said while blushing lightly.

I smiled, "Thanks Max… You're a real friend…"

He stood up and walked to Tyson, "Hey Tyson fancy a game?"

So I also stood up walking to Kai full of optimism.

He glared at me when I came closer so I pulled my shirt, his eyes widened in surprise.

I heard the bus driver laughing, "As long as you guys keep your pants on and the bus clean I'm OK with it!" and he laughed even harder.

I heard Tyson ask, "What does he mean?"

And then Max, "I really don't know just concentrate on the game Tyson…"

Then got to Kai pulled him into an embrace and gave him a wild passionate kiss.

He certainly didn't complain and removed his own shirt before continuing with me.

The bus driver laughed and turned on some romantic music my day was complete…

________________________________

Zoepoes; A bit short but hey! I updated!

Kai; Why did I have to be so mean to Ray?

Zoepoes; Because I wanted it to happen like this so there!

Kai; *Mumbles* stupid girl…

Ray; ^_^;;;;

Zoepoes; Anyway please review!

Ray; Miao!


End file.
